


Like A Hug, But Tighter

by MidwestChopper



Series: Hollywood Circles AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Shameless Fetish Pandering, age gap, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidwestChopper/pseuds/MidwestChopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special night for Gavin and Burnie, the not-so-secret lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Hug, But Tighter

Burnie had a thing for being called "Daddy". And lingerie. And silks and lace, preferably in the form of lingerie. Sometimes he liked heels, and sometimes he'd rather enjoy Gavin's bare feet. Sometimes he wanted Gavin to wear a vibrating toy under his suit to parties. He definitely had a thing for men in suits.

To put it frankly, Burnie had a thing for everything.

Gavin was always excited to find out which interest he was catering to, and tonight a white box with a pale green ribbon waited for him on the bed. He noted that it was from one of his lover's favorite high-class lingerie shops and eagerly opened the package. When he lifted the lid, he saw a beautiful corset smiling up at him in the same shade of mint as the ribbon. Beneath it were a matching pair of silky panties and sheer white thigh-high stockings.

He immediately pulled on the panties and started to get hard. He was incredibly glad that he shared Burnie's lingerie fetish, because it meant that tonight would be extra fun for both of them. He slowly rolled on the stockings, relishing the feel of the flimsy fabric against his legs. He always felt incredibly sexy in the outfits that Burnie picked out for him, especially when they hugged the lines of his body as well as these stockings did. He knew that Burnie bragged about his shapely legs to all of his friends, and it always made him blush when he caught them trying to get a good look.

Once the stockings were on, he fastened the front of the corset and immediately ran into a problem. He'd never worn a corset before, and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to keep it in place _and_ tighten it at the same time. He struggled for a minute or two before giving up. Gavin knocked on the inside of the bedroom door, knowing that his lover was on the other side waiting for his cue. "I'm going to need some help with this, doll, I can't lace myself up alone." He stepped back and waited.

After a few seconds, the door opened and Burnie strolled in, still in his button-up and suit pants from the party earlier. His previously crisp white shirt was now wrinkled and unbuttoned, showing off his muscles. Gavin took a moment to admire the gorgeous physique in front of him; a lot of people assumed that Burnie was heavy underneath his perfectly tailored suits, but in reality he was very fit. Gavin always got the same flutters that he'd had the first time he saw Burnie fully naked, and it had been almost five years. Privately, of course. It was hard to be "out" in Hollywood. The feeling of illicitness added to the thrill of it all.

"You might wanna brace yourself for this." Gavin jumped a little at the sudden vocalization, but moved to the end of the bed and put his hands forward, gripping the sheets a little bit to steady himself. Burnie smiled at Gavin as he gripped the loose ends of the corset's lacing. "Take a deep breath," he said, and as Gavin inhaled he pulled on the cords and cinched the corset tightly around Gavin's waist. The younger man gasped a little bit as he felt the steel boning grip him tightly, but it quickly turned into a breathy moan as Burnie put his hand between Gavin's shoulder blades and bent him roughly over the foot of the bed.

"Your ass looks fantastic, I want to see if it feels as good as it looks," Burnie murmured into Gavin's ear. He pressed his hips to Gavin's and ground his erection into the silky fabric panties covering the best part of his paramour. Gavin whimpered and wiggled his hips a little for more friction. His mind was struggling to keep up with all the sensations he was feeling: the corset hugging him tightly, the firm pressure on his ass, and the delicious slide of the silk panties on his almost painfully hard dick. Normally he'd arch his back so that he could grind himself against the bed, but the corset kept his body straight and the friction he craved just out of his reach.

Burnie growled a little as Gavin tried to lean forward a little more to get some relief for his aching cock, pulling away a bit in the process. He quickly grabbed the smaller man and spun him around to crush their lips together. His hand slid down the front of the minty silk to caress the flesh straining against it, and Gavin moaned loudly at the sudden contact. In response, Burnie's shirt found its way to the floor and his pants followed shortly thereafter.

As the two men kissed and groped at each other, Burnie reached down and took both of their cocks in his hand. The sensation set both of their heads reeling in pleasure, and as Burnie started to move his hand Gavin tried to arch his back again, like he usually did in the heat of the moment, only to have the corset block him. He bucked his hips instead, thrusting against Burnie and reveling in how different it felt when he could really only move his hips. He made a mental note to play around with corsets more often, but as Burnie ran his thumb over a particularly sensitive spot he found that he was having some trouble thinking. He leaned towards his lover and licked a stripe along the older man's neck, ending it with a small nip and smiling as he heard a quiet gasp.

Encouraged, he got up on tiptoe and nibbled on the shell of Burnie's ear, letting out a moan of his own as Burnie's hand sped up in response to the attention Gavin was paying one of his hot spots. Gavin continued to lick and bite at Burnie as he felt the heat start to coil in his belly. He knew that he was getting close to his own orgasm, but he always tried to get Burnie off first. It was an unofficial part of their arrangement. Gavin ran his hands over Burnie's chest and half-whispered "I'm so close... Daddy."

It turned out that Burnie was just as close as he was, because Gavin's words and the use of his favorite pet name tipped him over the edge and he came, shuddering. Gavin wasn't far behind, and he moaned into Burnie's neck as his pleasure overcame him.

After a minute or two of just holding each other close and letting their breathing calm down, Burnie stepped back and looked Gavin over. "You really do look stunning. That green really seems to be your color."

Gavin glowed with pride at the compliment. "Thanks, but you picked it out. I'd like to wear it a little longer, if you don't mind?" He looked at his boyfriend, a little bit of pleading hidden behind his otherwise playful expression.

Burnie smiled. "You can wear it as long as you'd like, as long as I get to play with you."

"Deal." Gavin knew he had a long night ahead of him, and he would enjoy every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the last you'll see of Burnie and Gavin's relationship in this AU, but next time will be a little more relevant to the AU itself.  
> This was actually another story but turned into shameless porn really fast. I'll post what I'd originally started at a later date.  
> If you think I went overboard with the fetish pandering, let me know! If you think I needed more fetish pandering, let me know!


End file.
